1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printing apparatus, especially a thermal printing apparatus for an half tone image which compensates for the effect of heat storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,738 discloses a thermal printing apparatus which improves image quality of an half tone image by predicting heat stored in a thermal head, which use heat to produce a print.
The prior art apparatus may print a good quality half image under ideal conditions. The prior art apparatus, however, may fail to print a good half image in an actual use, e.g., in the most offices.